A local area network connecting real time laboratory experiments is required by many laboratories. As one computer is running an experiment, the network can have another computer process the data as well as performing data collection backup for all computer controlled experiments. Multiple setups for the detection of ascorbic acid in bovine chromaffin cells using high-performance liquid chromatography with coulometric electrochemical detection were networked in the laboratory. The system consisted of two PS2 Model 80 microcomputers and two NEC Powermate 2 APCIV microcomputers with Maxima 820 and Baseline 810 HPLC hardware and software. The network will transfer laboratory data between machines and perform other network functions. The automated data collection hardware and software were modified to enable it to work in a network environment. The system design was developed and implemented in a ring topology using a token ring network and a IBM PC LAN operating system.